


Dance of Decay

by Lord_dreadful



Series: A house of decay [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Ballet, Disfigurement, F/M, Guilt, Shame, Unhealthy Obsession, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_dreadful/pseuds/Lord_dreadful
Summary: Sometimes he wonders inside stem, sometimes he sees her in a vulgar shape of his own mind, he comes close to a sight rarely scene. Her beauty not quite forgotten, yet she is still twisted by his will.





	Dance of Decay

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song that I listened to, a song I still adore. Eternal night or Ewige Nacht from In Strict Confidence gave inspiration to this piece, it wasn't meant to become a thing that I'd ever post. But here it is. Fic is meant as one shoot. 
> 
> The song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=346Oswi7Twk

Streets covered in putrid and filth, it was but a pick. Inside that which his mind had created, over the decaying months. Stem had changed it aspect. It became heaven and hell. Shaped by the endless amounts of hatred, fear and guilt, Ruben had shape a reality that killed anything it touched. It was magnificent. It was tragic. Fueled by that which consumed Ruben. In his quest to bring Laura back, he had done things that were much more distasteful then any scientist before him. He tested, tortured, and killed victims that were freely giving to him. All of them sacrificed in order to advance that which he would use to bring Laura back. Stem, a machine that he made for the soul prepuce of bring her back.

Marching though endless destruction. Bare feet left bloody prints onto the streets that sunk in decay; it was a Familiar Street to his deranged mind. He remembered a theater that he used go when she had still been alive, it was the place that she loved the most. Living in isolation proofed to be hard for her, she often seem so lonely. She knew that she was never truly free, promised to someone from birth. Laura sort her freedom in the dancing classes that she took far away from home. He only remembers this because it made her so happy; she trained herself into a ballet star. She was a star that the world had little right to see. She was his alone, no else were worthy of glancing at her beautiful physics. He promised himself that he cut out the eyes anyone that ever looked at her with filthy intentions. Laura was  _pure_ ; she never meant to touch by anyone in any vulgar way.

He stuck his head, such thought from old memories. The boiled his blood inside out, bringing him close unsatisfied rage.  _She mine, those vermin will never be able to touch her when I restore her complete_. Laura was his, in every way. He pause himself, why did he let such low lives affect him in that way. He could whip them away with a snap of his fingers; his well payed men in black would bring them right to him so that he could have the pleasure of breaking them down.

At the edges of familiar theater walls, ghost began to display. He saw himself, standing close to his mother and father. Holding his mother’s hand, Laura was already inside. It is the grand night, a ballet featured Laura as the lead roll into, played that night. More ghosts formed around his father and mother, they chatted outside only to lead inside by a staff member. Naturally, Ruben followed the ghost, he wanted. No, he  _needed_  to see those memories that he throw into the dark. He hears the familiar tones playing in the distances, a piano perhaps. Entering the atrium, Ruben found the destroyed remains of a stage. Various seats remain, while the rest rotted as time began to neglect the place. He was positive that stem had some sort effect on his memory, and that it twisted and rotted the theater. Like it rotted his memories of Laura. Ghost flitter the massive room, they take place among the chairs that only a part of his memory. Soon chatter flies, and people are sit inside the hall. He finds the spot that his younger self sites in, a real chair still left in the spot as lights began to faith down.

Spotlights flicker, lights on stage. He does not remember the name the roll that she played, nor the play in itself. All he really remembered is her, flying on stage as she was weightless. Something moves on the stage, a being or a sort. Ruben is breathless by the sight, seeing her there. Laura stood perfectly still, her face remains beautiful as she hold a smile in place. Music begins to play from somewhere, the tone of something classic but not quite her song. It is not Claire Del Lune, but it a sort of fitting piece. He watched her movement. Gracefully she dance for him. For them, he saw the ghosts again. A whole room is watching as Laura lights the stage up, and all that he can think as the he wants them all dead. _None of them are worthy_. Ruben lost himself to rage, the hate. A jealous display, anger. He wants to burn the place down, to burn them all down in that moment.

Swallowed by hate; he does not notes the music when it ends. His attention draws back to Laura, when cheers breaks out among the ghosts, she does not bow. She just stay on ground, like doll that lost her strings. This he does not remember that, Laura never laid like before. She would get up fast, dancing again. Ruben is trouble by this; he does not remember the scene ending like that. He begins to wonder if he should get up. If he needs to say something in order to make her move again. Without known, he hears the unmistakable sound of movement; he looks again finding her standing legs. Crystal blue eyes, meets with dead gray eyes. Silence becomes thick, something is not right. The smile that displayed on Laura’s lips is gone, replaced by something wicked. A grin. Ruben does not remove his graze, not even when she move herself down on all four. Arms, those twist long arms grow from her back. She screams, and Ruben snaps back into his seat. He has seen enough, but it is not enough. He has to watch, he wants to watch as that clawed disfigured creature comes towards him. He can smell the rotten stink of flesh from her breath, she devoured those that she killed. Maybe she had come to do the same to him, to feast appoint his rotted flesh. His husk of body does not offer her much, yet he is enough to satisfy her.

He keeps his seat just until she a meter from him, he blacken hair covers those soulless eyes. She hisses. Crawling close to him her arms grabs his shoulders to pin him to the chair. She so close, he can smell the fire in her skin just as it sticks to his own skin. Fire flashes in his eyes when blue eyes meet with gray. He wanted to say something, apologizing maybe. He feels her claws on his shoulder, they move up tight holding his head with tight grab. He tries to move his hands towards the plug that host him to the system, and it just makes her anger. A tight hold onto his heads assures him that an attempt to escape the system will kill him. “Laura.. I.. I’m sorry, I never meant for this to happen.” It all he can say, known his apology means little to this creature that is and isn't his sister. She made another screaming sound, trying to talk to him. _Did she even know how to?_ He not sure that she can speak at all, her voice sound like been ripped apart when she perished in the flames. “Please Laura let me go, I want to fix this. I want to fix us.” He tried to reason with her, hopping that she would understand. She does, after another long hiss her arms finally let him go. She gives him the freedom to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever posted a fic, so please don't judge me too hard I am still a newbie at fanfic writing. I am none native to English, which means that errors can happen both spelling and grammar wish, so again don't judge me too hard.
> 
> First part of series of one shots, more will be added over time.


End file.
